The Hinata Project
by HinataProject
Summary: Our mission: Pair Hinata up with every guy on the show and write a oneshot or drabble about it. Warnings: Crack, OOC, random. [Hinata x Yondaime first]
1. Yondaime x Hinata

**This is the Hinata Project! The first chapter is Yondaime! Coming next is Rock Lee!**

**The people involved in this project are: Misa (Me) I'm the orchestrator of this whole thing... There's also Emi (my coowner), Tintin, Natto and Zeta. **

**Hinata Project: Yondaime x Hinata by Misa**

Yondaime didn't know why, but he'd always find his way over to the Hyuuga Manor after the new heir to the clan was born. Something about the new little baby girl seemed different to her other relatives. She looked so carefree, so innocent, so beautiful…

The clan leader always looked confused when Yondaime paid his visits. Yondaime just shrugged and said he'd have to get to know the heir to Konoha's most prestigious defense clan. He had the advantage; not even Hiashi would question the Hokage's antics.

It may have seemed wrong, being so attached to a baby, but you couldn't argue with love. And didn't all the best people say love didn't go by age? Actually, no one said that and it depressed him. But he had a plan! He would say it! He was a famous person; the things he said had effect on people!

He just couldn't tell people about his new little crush. It would have to be kept secret, especially from his fiancé. (A/N: I assume he had to have one XD or a wife…)

Something that truly depressed him was the thought that baby Hinata could never love him back. Maybe he'd wait until she turned 18 and propose a self-induced arranged marriage. … Yeah, that would work!

Except the horrible thing happened; he died. But he goes on to love her even in his afterlife, and hopes that when she comes to meet him in heaven he could proclaim his love to her and she would admit she loves him back. Maybe. Probably not. Poor Yondaime, what a way to be remembered!

**Ehhee… most messed up idea ever… ah well, it had to be done! **

**I hope you like it so far! Review! **

**-Misa the Honorable Literate One**


	2. Rock Lee x Hinata

**And yes, I do know Neji sounds like an old British granny in the fic...**

**A LeeHina one shot**

**Dedicated and for the Hinata project**

**And written by the Emi (The leader of NotN)**

_Knock knock._ Her ears perked up. She had been lost in a trance, before the noise disturbed her inner thoughts. Maybe she should have accepted that mission even if her father refused to let her go. Apparently watching elders fight over what type of tea they should buy was more important than a suffering village that needed her help.

"Hm?" Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata-sama." Neji…. She knew that he was most likely going to go on about some stupid speech that she never paid attention to anyways. He walked into her room "You should really train, instead of sulking about. Just because they chose coffee over te-"

"That's not it." Hinata cut in.

"Of course it isn't… can't you ever take a joke from your poor cousin?" Neji smirked, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Then get up, and get training with your team."

"I can't Neji-niisan… my team is on a mission. And you gave me a lecture about training on my own." Hinata explained.

"Well, because last time we couldn't find you for 24 hours, and you had passed out in the middle of the forest." Neji explained. Hinata blushed; she was such an embarrassment to her clan. Sometimes she wished she could just leave. "Then come with me and train with my team and I. Even though they tend… By… seeming…" Hinata zoned out. This meant she could learn some of his moves, it also meant she could train with more experienced people. It also meant having an enthusiastic sensei for the day to boost her confidence! She was so happy that she popped off her bed, and fell onto the ground. Meanwhile, Neji stopped his long speech when something hit the ground with a loud **THUD**.

"Hinata-sama… what on earth are you doing on the floor?" Neji questioned her. Hinata immediately sprung up from the floor and ran to get her things to train. "I'll see you at the entrance of the Hyuuga household…" he mumbled, and walked out of her room.

--

"About time, Hinata-sama!" Neji groaned.

"If you were any whinier, I would mistake you for Shikamaru-san." Hinata giggled lightly. Neji glared.

"Let's go then." And with that Neji walked off, and Hinata ran to catch up.

"I hope… Your team won't think I'm pulling them down…" Hinata mumbled quietly.

"Nonsense Hinata-sama, your skills are very challenging. My teammates don't know anything about your techniques, except that you are a Hyuuga." Neji explained.

"But…"

"No buts, Hinata-sama. Anyways, I know your skill. I wouldn't have asked you if I hadn't thought you could stand a spar with them… or me." He smirked. Hinata blushed, and thought to herself about the situation. Neji was right- he wouldn't have brought her if she couldn't do anything.

--

"Good morning, my youthful students!" Gai poofed out of nowhere, into the most outrageous pose. "Where's the youthful Neji?" Gai asked.

"I don't know… he might be late." Tenten explained. "Though it's not like him. He might have gotten sidetracked. The Hyuugas did have a very important meeting this morning." She said, thinking about it for a second.

"Ah! Then we shall wait for him! In the mean time, 1000 push ups!" Gai said with his nice guy pose.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee said, and started his push ups.

"No need to, Lee. We've arrived." Neji said.

"We?" Tenten asked a bit confused. Apparently, there was no one with him that was visible.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji pulled her out from behind him.

"AH! WHAT A YOUTHFUL BUD IN THE MIDSTS OF BLOOMING!" Gai attacked Hinata. "Tell me Neji, why has such a youthful flower joined us?"

"Her team is away on a mission. I thought it would be a great and 'youthful' experience if she could join us." Neji replied bluntly.

"Ah! WHAT A GREAT IDEA! Lee… You can stop your push ups." Gai said.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee said, getting off the floor and saluting his sensei.

"Oh Lee- so obedient to the spring of youth!" Gai said, kneeling on the ground, tears coming and falling down his tanned cheeks.

"Thank-you Gai-sensei!" Lee said, bursting into tears.

Tenten sighed. "Here they go again."

"Don't worry Hina-" Neji stopped, and looked at his cousin. She seemed to be… not disgusted. More like…. He didn't know what… Neji and Tenten seemed to have disgusted looks on their faces, while Hinata was… what… giggling?

--

"Okay, let's start with our training! Any requests?" Gai asked.

"I would like to practice my Kaiten today." Neji stated, then walked off. "Tenten," he called. "Remember, you throw weapons?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Apparently, that's all she was good for.

Hinata stood there, poking her fingers together while the two walked to other side of the training field.

"What would the youthful flower want to do?" Gai asked.

"Uh…" She blushed. She was the focus of attention, and she wasn't good with people she didn't know that well. Wait, let's rephrase that. Hinata couldn't talk normally with anyone, except her family, and team mates. "You can decide, Lee-san," Hinata said softly.

"Okay Hinata-sama!" Lee said, giving thumbs up.

"Ah, you don't have t-to call me Hinata-sama." Hinata said.

"Okay Hinata-chan!" Lee said. She blushed.

"Lee. I have a great idea!" Gai said, pulling Lee into conference with him (as in a huddle). _"I say the youthful flower needs the youthful treatment!" _Gai whispered to Lee.

"_Hai, Gai-sensei! …what is the youthful treatment?" _Lee whispered back.

"_The poor flower is in need of energetic training!" _Gai explained.

"_Hai, Gai-sensei!" _Lee said.

Hinata blinked a couple of times, still playing with her fingers, and glancing over at the two every few minutes or so. _I hope I didn't do something to upset them. I should apologize._ She thought. Right when she was about to open her mouth to speak-

"Okay! Youthful flower! We have decided on the training we shall experience on this fine day of youthfulness!" Gai said, and Lee nodded his head in agreement. Gai pulled out a green jumpsuit, "it's the female version of the training uniform! It fits any size and can match with any outfit!" Gai said, passing it to Hinata. "You can't train without the proper uniform!" Gai explained.

"Uhh…" Hinata was a bit confused.

"Now, go change behind that youthful tree! And Lee!" Gai said.

"Hai, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"No peeking!" Gai said, turning around.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee blushed, and turned around with him.

--

Hinata looked at the outfit before she got changed. "I guess if they want me to wear it, then I should…" Hinata mumbled to herself.

--

"WOW! TRULY A WONDERFUL, YET YOUTHFUL SIGHT!" Gai-sensei shouted. Neji fainted, and Tenten was frozen in shock. Lee gave the nice-guy pose.

Hinata was blushing madly. It wasn't too tight, but it was much different than her usual, big, sweater. The orange leg warmers seemed to fit nicely, and instead of just pants there was a green skirt with green pants underneath. I guess it really was the female version of the green spandex training outfit. "Uhhh…" Hinata stalled.

"Okay! Let's get on with the training!" Gai said.

"Let's spar!" Tenten suggested. She was bored with throwing weapons at Neji when they just fly back at her.

"Okay, youthful youthens of youthfulness! Neji can spar with Tenten, and Hinata can spar with Lee! I would like to see what the youthful flower can present!" Gai said, with a nice guy pose.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee said happily, pulling Hinata to the other side of the training field.

--

"Okay guys, get to it." Gai said.

Hinata activated the brakeman quickly. "Byakugan!" Lee quickly started by running at her at full speed and throwing some punches and kicks at her. They were easily dodged with Hinata's practice of fighting Shino's bugs. Hinata even countered by attacking his torso when it was open. So far, Hinata hadn't used anything special- just the gentle fist.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee said, flying towards her with a kick. Hinata quickly used her technique " Protection of the Eight Trigrams- Sixty-Four Palms," she said quickly, and created an ultimate defence, much like Kaiten. Lee flew back, and landed on the ground.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan!" Lee said, overjoyed "I didn't know you could do that!"

--

The others had left. Gai had to go on a mission, and Lee wanted to train a little longer with Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! I would like to spar with you again! And then challenge you to a real fight!" Lee said, giving the nice guy pose to her. Hinata blushed.

"I… Uh.. Sure Lee-san," Hinata said quietly.

"You shouldn't be so unconfident, Hinata-chan! That was amazing! You could match Neji's strength!" Yes, maybe that was pushing it a little bit, but Hinata was strong. People just underestimate her.

"Hehe," Hinata giggled lightly. At least Lee was very encouraging, and helped her be more confident.

BOOM!

It was thunder! Hinata winced. It started to pour; Hinata put her sweater over the training suit. Then she felt like it wasn't raining anymore. Lee had put an umbrella over them. He smiled, and gave her the nice guy pose. Hinata was blushing, being so close to someone so new to her, and Lee, was just being Lee.

--

They went to the closest shop possible- the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was running it today. "Since when did Lee and Hinata start dating?" she said when the two walked in. Hinata fainted, and Lee chuckled nervously.

"You are mistaken Ino-san." Lee replied. "We're training buddies!" he explained. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's what they all say," she mumbled. "Are you going to buy something, or just stand about in here?" Ino asked.

"I-I'll buy something," Hinata said, then left to wander around the shop.

--

After buying a flower from Ino's shop, Lee decided to take Hinata to a restaurant, which ended up being Ichiraku's ramen store. Hinata bought a small ramen, and Lee bought the same thing. Lee talked on and on, but Hinata was actually listening for once- someone who talked a lot actually made it interesting for her to pay attention to. Whenever he talked about something funny, she giggled, and when he talked about his sad past, she felt sorry for him.

In some cases, his past was a lot like hers. They both ended up being failures, or at least everyone thought they would be one. Lee was constantly put down by his peers, and Hinata was put down by her family. Eventually Hinata got to explain how she knew how it felt, and Lee was overjoyed with Hinata's choice to start talking to him.

--

"You really shouldn't worry, Hinata-chan. I think you are very strong! Your clan should be proud!" Lee went on and on. Hinata just nodded in return. They were on their way to the Hyuuga household. Lee, being the gentleman he was, walked her home so she wouldn't have to be alone in the rain. Hinata was blushing, Lee was a lot like Naruto, and maybe she had a small crush in the green lotus of Konoha. But, she could talk more around Lee than Naruto, and she didn't understand why.

"Here we are, Hinata-hime!" Lee said, giving her the nice guy pose. Hinata couldn't help, but blush at the name Hime.

She didn't know why she did it, but it was lucky that she was so fast.

Hinata gave him a small kiss on the cheek to thank him for the day, and quickly ran inside.

Rock Lee however, froze in the spot with a red face.

--

"Lee? What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. He finally snapped out of it.

"Kiba-san! You have returned from your mission?" Lee said. His face was still red.

"Yes… I was here to check on Hinata-chan." Kiba replied, of course everyone knew about Kiba's secret crush on his quiet team mate (No, not Shino…).

"Actually, he insisted on doing it." Shino corrected. "We haven't even brought back the mission report yet."

Lee smiled, "You better watch out Kiba-san! You now have competition for the young Hyuuga's heart!" He declared- then ran away cheering. His face still had the blush.

"WHAT! You'd better not touch her, fuzzy eyebrows!" Kiba shouted back.

Shino sighed.

**THE END!**

**For now……**

**DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Shikamaru x Hinata

**Hinata Project: ShikamaruxHinata**

**Project buddies: Misa, Emi, Tintin, and Natto.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Hinata Project is to everyone above. (;**

* * *

There were absolutely no clouds in the sky today.

Not a single one. Not even a _tiny_ speck.

Shikamaru snorted and turned his attention towards the ground in front of him.

He should have gotten up earlier. Then maybe he could've caught the clouds before they disappeared after noon.

The pineapple headed genius paused as a pair of feet came into view. Grumbling, he moved the cigarette to the corner of his mouth so he could see who was standing in his way.

Standing in front of him was the dark, long haired female Hyuuga dubbed Hinata. She'd grown in all the right places where a woman should have, but always insisted that she had to wear a coat. It was if she and the rest of her Team, except from Kurenai, were obsessed with wearing them.

"Ah… S-shikamaru-kun.." She stuttered, her pale eyes widening a bit.

He gave a grunt in reply, taking notice that Hinata was looking at the cigarette rather closely in his mouth.

"Nani?" He grumbled while he gave the young woman a soft glare. He didn't like it when people looked at his new habit in a surprised or questioning manner.

"Shikamaru-kun… Y-ou shouldn't be sm-smoking…" She mumbled.

Before the genius could retort, she walked right up to him and plucked the smoldering stick from his mouth.

Holding the cigarette between her fingers, she gave him a soft smile.

"Kiba-kun w-wanted me to tell you that he would… l-like to see you later." With a nod, she walked past him, cheeks pink.

"P-please don't smoke a-another one when you get there." Her voice stuttered behind him, and he could tell she'd run off-judging by the rushed sound of footsteps.

Shikamaru lightly fingered the area above his lips where the Hyuuga woman's fingers had lightly graced his skin.

Holding down a blush, Shikamaru covered his mouth with his hand and looked back up into the sky.

He had a pretty good idea where he'd be stopping by later today… And it wasn't about visiting dog boy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it?

- Ojufemi

-- Zeta


	4. Konohamaru x Hinata

**Yay! Konohamaru! **

**Hinata Project: Hinata x Konohamaru by Misa**

A crush on a teacher, most kids had one. It just so happens that Konohamaru had one on Hinata-sensei. She was shy and somewhat clumsy, yes, but she was very beautiful. At first, he thought that she wouldn't be able to control his class, as kids usually took advantage of the shy sensei… but people seemed to adore her because she was just so cute! She somehow had this way of making the most boring class's fun!

Anyways, he was just heading back into class from break-time… it was the only time he could catch her alone. He had to admit his feelings; otherwise it would be far too late! She'd probably end up marrying Naruto or something if he didn't hurry.

"Hinata-sensei," He greeted as casually as possible as he approached her desk.

"Hello, Konohamaru-chan," she greeted back. Konohamaru blushed.

"Ummm… Hinata-sensei I have something to tell you."

"Oh… okay?" Hinata waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well, Naruto-san always told me I should be upfront with my feelings so here goes… I … I … I … I LOVE YOU OKAY?" Konohamaru covered his face.

"Umm…" Hinata was shocked, to say the least. "I'm um… four years older than you." She stated.

"I know! But I just can't help it! You're so wonderful! … But you'd probably much prefer to be with Naruto-san…" He said sadly.

Hinata frowned. "I… I'm sorry, Konohamaru-chan. I understand your feelings, I really do… B…but the point is, I'm 15 and well… you're 11."

"… I'm sorry Hinata-sensei!" Poor Konohamaru was rejected. He'll try Sakura-chan next.

**Why do my endings always suck? XD **

**Anyways**

**REVIEW! **

**-Misa the Honorable Literate One**


	5. Hidan x Hinata

**Review guys! XD**

**Hinata project: Hinata x Hidan by Misa**

Something about his hair and his use of his language entranced her, she guessed. His hair… it was so wonderful! It was all slicked back and it was probably very smooth. She could play with it all day long! Except she'd be to shy to actually play with it, so she probably wouldn't play with it at all, but oh well.

She was very amazed that he had managed to use 'fuck' all the time. She still hadn't brought up the courage to even say it once, yet he said it in every single sentence! She wondered if his parents ever got mad at him when they were around… she'd have to ask him that.

Hidan always wondered why everyone loved this girl so much. She was shy, soft-spoken and not mean at all! What the hell is wrong with her? He'd always question, making the others shrug. It was one of those questions that could never be answered.

Something that really nagged at his mind was whether or not she had ever said 'fuck'. It bothered him that it wasn't in every normal persons vocabulary… it was such a fun word to use!

Ah, we can say opposites DON'T attract on Hidan's half. Looks like poor Hinata's alone in this one.

**Woah! XD Hidan x Hinata! Not as funny as I imagined but still! Read on!**

**And uh, sorry it took me so long to publish this! I got distracted by Christmas and stuff. :3 **

**-Misa the Honorable Literate One**


End file.
